


People watching does not equal stalking, I swear.

by volcanogirl111



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, coffee shop AU, no killing school au, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanogirl111/pseuds/volcanogirl111
Summary: Kyoko gets bored while in college. Not much to do besides go to class and get homework done. Thats why, when she finds a coffee shop that interesting people hang around, she does her best to people watch without being caught.Made for a secret santa gift for @ara.viii on instagram. I hope you enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	People watching does not equal stalking, I swear.

Generic college coffee shops are better than any franchise’s shops. This is a fact and can not be disputed. For one, you never have to wait as long as say, the line for a Starbucks, because no one wants just plain coffee. Another very good reason is that you will always be able to find a seat to work on things, without having to squeeze in next to another person. 

These two reasons could be enough on their own to keep Kyoko going to The Caffeine Hub, but truthfully she was there to people watch. As a detective, seeing so many interesting people congregate in one area was comparable to finding a hidden clue. 

On Mondays after a generic Statistics class, she would head over to the shop and put her stuff in her normal spot next to the giant chalkboard advertising the most recent bean delivery they received. The person at the counter would have her order ready to be paid for, and for that she was grateful because she wanted to be acting as part of the background of the shop as fast as she could. She would usually arrive to the store only a few minutes before the first of the people watching began.

For a school so focused on academics, the number of sports teams and clubs was surprising. The brochure boasted over 90 student and teacher run organizations, running from a baseball team all the way to an esports training league. 

Around this time of the day though, the swim team would usually get out of their practice. One or two swimmers would stop by the coffee shop depending on the day. More often than not, a short girl with tied back brown hair would enter the line.

Kyoko knew exactly what would happen today, as did every other regular of the store. The girl read the menu over the counter of the shop, checking to see if there was anything different from the last time she had came in, then looked down at the tiny dried out pastries offered. 

The man behind the counter looked ready to ask her to step out of line if she couldn’t decide what she wanted within the next 5 seconds, but thankfully didn’t have to as she was ready to go.

“Can I get two dozen of those donuts, and coffee with extra milk and sugar?” 

Her usual order, which is why it’s odd that she takes so long to order it.

She pays the man at the counter and waits for the coffee to be made, and the donuts to be taken out of the waxy wrapping and put into the many boxes required to fit the absurd amount of shitty pastries.

As per routine, after getting her order, she goes to a table right next to the window. 

After numerous times of watching the brunette go through her coffee shop regime, Kyoko could tell from the corner of her eye, which she is watching from, that she is staring out of the window, waiting for a friend.

The one thing that she could not tell in advance though, was which friend it would be. 

Sometimes, it would be a tall white haired girl that had more muscle in her body then a pro bodybuilder, and other times it would be a man that had dreads so high that he had trouble coming into the shop. Kyoko could remember more than that obviously, but the thoughts of the past friends stopped when someone entered the shop.

The man had regular length brown hair, and a wide smile as his green eyes scoured the room looking for his friend. When he found her, sitting at the seat she always does, he happily greets her and goes to sit down.

Kyoko couldn’t hear what they are talking about, now half-looking over some documents on her laptop, she only looks back at them every so often as to see if anyone else interesting came in to talk to the brown haired girl.

Her eyes peel up off of her work when she feels another set on her. The man from the table looks back at her and quickly turns around to say something back to his table partner, who looks like she is about to laugh. 

The purple haired girl looks back down at her work, now extremely interested in the goings on at the table near the window, but can’t show it, not wanting to draw more attention to herself then she already has, apparently. 

She looks up again as the brown haired man lifts out of her seat and starts walking towards her.

Kyoko, being a detective by trade, knows how to keep her face steady as she feels a bit of anxiety creep up into her throat. Her interesting-people-watching would probably come to an end with one of them asking her to politely not come near her again.

He stops near her table, and looks down at her blank word document before his eyes go back up to her face. Kyoko looks up at him with a preplanned confused look on her face.

“My friend over there was wondering if you would like to have a donut?” The man said with a pleasant look. She searched his face for any sign of false kindness, but couldn’t find any.

She looked back over at the brown haired girl and when she didn’t see any malicious intent, her anxiety dropped and Kyoko wondered if being caught was that bad after all.


End file.
